Why couldn't you just kill me already?
by ToReMusical
Summary: Luna was another one of those characters stuck in a place for a long time, she always wanted to be free and explore the world. But it's not possible, she can't do anything to escape. It would always cause her pain and her envy to escape grow stronger, this is just a story about my luminous character. Simple and Plain. Please like!


'She_ wasn't able to do anything, nothing at all. It wasn't her fault. It was the person controlling her, Claire was her name. She desperately wanted to move, to speak, to explore, but she couldn't. She was useless to her and she didn't know what to do. She cried and cried but her cries wouldn't reach Claire. It was hopeless, she felt her mind go blank and her world went crumbling down. Everything was dying, her-self included. "Why couldn't you just kill me?" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks, her vision blurring. The world around her was falling into darkness, she was being swallowed alive. "It's too late… for… me…" once she said those last words, her vision went black._'

Luna shut her book and sighed, it's been a long time since Claire played her. She was _her _magician, not a pirate or thief, she was a magician. Luna was trapped inside Ellinia's library, she couldn't do anything to break out or get help.

Grendel the Really Old would usually talk to her about being shut in one place for a really long time, it wasn't helpful. Luna would sit near the library's window and stare at the fairies and people roam around Ellinia. She was pretty useful to her sisters; she would study history and articles for them. She would send them scrolls and they would send her postcards as a thank you for the scrolls. Luna envied her sisters; they could explore the world, gain inventory items, level up, and be loved by Claire.

Luna remembered talking with Arwen the Fairy. It was funny how she would cower in fear whenever Luna would be near her, she quietly giggled, and she also remembered Lania. Lania was an interesting girl; she would find her way out of difficult situations by quickly changing the subject and acting like nothing bad ever happened. She smiled at the thought and glanced over at Lolo, he was sorting books, genre to genre. She admired the child for his knowledge of books and courage to actually stand up to her. It was surprising how Luna instantly unleashed her fury on the child by flashing him into another dimension and, of course, Luna would apologize sincerely secretly hiding her laughter. Luna remembered how she met Lolo, she was demanding to see Grendel and messing up bookshelves to find a book or article about the current Maple World, Lolo was also offering help. She laughed again.

Luna also saw other versions of herself coming in and out of the library. It wasn't surprising. She would usually behind a large book stack and scan over scrolls and newspapers. It wasn't fair, THEIR own controllers loved them, play on them. It wasn't fair, not fair at all.

There was _one _time, Claire was playing her, and it the most amazing adventure ever. She was able to explore new regions of Victoria Island, battle new monsters like the Curse Eyes, Copper Drakes, Royal Fairies, and more! It was like she was riding a roller coaster in a virtual heaven. Too bad it was a short ride.

Today, Grendel wasn't in the library. This was her chance!

Luna got up, dusted her-self off and grabbed her double handed staff. She shuffled around the library like a mouse; Lolo was watching her quietly then asked her what she was doing. Luna smiled at the young boy and answered him truthfully; she was just looking for the book she was reading earlier. Lolo smiled back at her, he saw the book she was looking for, and handed it to her. He asked Luna why the book seemed so important, Luna shook her head and explained that the book was her ticket to exit the library and go adventuring. Lolo's eyes widened then quickly saddened, he asked why Luna wanted to leave so badly.

Luna ran a green-gloved hand through Lolo's brown hair, her red and blue eyes showing desperation and depression. She said that she was tired of being stuck in the library and she really ached to see more of the world. Luna turned to the exit of the library, once she was about to reach for the doorknob she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her stomach.

Lolo cried, he cried about Luna leaving. He didn't want her to leave; he didn't want to stay in the public library and sort books all day. He pleaded and pleaded, but Luna kept on declining in a soft manner, Luna soon had to pry Lolo's arms off her and she apologized. She quickly turned to the door and reached for the doorknob.

_**KKSSSSTTT!**_

Luna cringed in pain, she dropped to her knees, and she gripped her head and screamed. Lolo rushed to her side, worried. Soon Grendel came back and saw Luna in pain, he floated over next to Lolo, he signaled the boy to move aside and let Grendel see. Luna struggled to speak or even move. Grendel casted a healing spell and Luna panted, he told her to breathe deep breaths, Luna laid on the floor for a few moments and her eyes started to water.

Luna sat up and curled up into a ball, she was upset. She couldn't escape from this prison full of books; her efforts of escaping were hopeless. She had to give up, she tried using the book, she tried using the window, but all those attempts of leaving… were worthless.

Luna felt her heart plunging down to her stomach, she screamed. Grendel the Really Old held deep worry for the girl, his face held a mix of worry and sadness. Lolo watched from behind the elder, his chocolate brown eyes were expressing a depressed emotion, a mix of worry, depression, and desperation to see Luna's face.

Luna didn't care if Grendel and Lolo were watching. She wanted to be free; she couldn't stand being shut up in a library every day. She wanted to be loved, even though Lolo loved her. Luna wanted to meet new people, gain new skills, and be loved by Claire.

_Why couldn't you just kill me already?_

**This was really sad, wasn't it? This was based on my luminous character 'Lunaserphia' this was just a fanfic of how she must be feeling right now. Last time I checked she was in Sleepywood, I always seem to send her back to Ellinia's PUBLIC library… I always seemed to strike Luminous as a book-worm. He seems like one to me, and even though I couldn't match the personalities really well… I REALLY hope you liked this fanfic! I'll make another fanfic based on a maple character! EX: Kaiser, Angelic Buster, Luminous, Aran, ect.**

**I didn't own Lolo or Grendel the Really Old! The two belong to Nexon! I'm not really sure. Please review if you liked this story!**


End file.
